1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing the folding of free ends of picked weft yarns forming a fringed selvage by a fringed selvage retainer during the weaving operation of a shuttleless loom, and for moving the fringed selvage retainer to a waiting position to prevent a faultily picked weft yarn from twining around or being caught by the fringed selvage retainer when extracting the faultily picked weft yarn from a shed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A similar technique for preventing the folding of free ends of weft yarns extending on an arriving side of a loom opposite a picking side, i.e., a side on the side of a picking nozzle, is proposed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3041518. This prior art technique disposes a catching member on the outer side of catch cords on an arriving side of a loom, and uses a beating-up motion to bring a free end part of a picked weft yarn into engagement with a curved projection formed in one end of the catching member to prevent the free end part of the picked weft yarn on the arriving side of the loom from folding back. This prior art technique prevents the folding of the free end parts of the picked weft yarns, i.e., end parts forming a fringed selvage, on the arriving side. However, when extracting a faultily picked weft yarn from a shed by pulling the same from the arriving side, the faultily picked weft yarn twines around or is caught by the catching member. Thus, the folding of the fringed selvage is prevented, and the faultily picked weft yarn cannot be extracted.